siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LeoRomero
Hello World hello! you are spelling 'News-Magazine' 'Newsmagazine'. The first is the correct spelling of the term, I don't think you are trying to make a new term, but if you are, sorry. CchristianTehWazzit :Hello, and thanks for participating in this wiki. Newsmagazine is accepted, and I'm not very fond of hyphens. - Leo :: ok. that's fine, I will leave it like that from now on. CchristianTehWazzit So, is there Anything I can do to help you? I have more wikiTime than Cocoa_Zen does, So whatever you need... CchristianTehWazzit :Thanks Chris, I could always use more help. How would you want to help? Do you want to work on content (e.g. building the nonprofit database, writing stories)? Or do you want to get technical (e.g. do you know enough about mediawiki to change the way the wiki looks? See Allen Gunn's "Design is critical" comments, under the Technical section of the Solicited Advice page). - Leo ::eh... I'm not even sure exactly what this wiki is about, however, I am pretty good with stuff like WikiMarkup. I'll see what I can do for you in the design field though, maybe I could use the practice (for my Judaism wiki)... CchristianTehWazzit ::Ah hah! it's mainly for Silicon Valley, online resource and Newspaper. How does your News Article writing process go? Also, about the 'design is critical' thing, some of that is stuff that you should ask CocoaZen as he specializes in that kind of thing (look at his 'Wikia' profile). go look at some of the Wikia Wikis, that should give you some ideas, then just give me a list of things you want me to do on my talk. CchristianTehWazzit Newstrust article may be of interest http://beta.newstrust.net/webx/Stories/files/71002-0006/ --Beth Wellington 16:20, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Formatting Yes, I'll take a look after work today. I haven't completely abandoned you, just thought you deserved better. :-) --CocoaZen 16:20, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time, CZ - I know you've been doing a lot of good work for the Wikia community, and am grateful that you've taken this on as well - Leo Some feedback at User:CocoaZen/Design. While I do have some expertise in user experience and usability issues, I am not an expert in the formatting commands. (I play around with them, but know enough to know that I don't have the graphics or programming expertise to go beyond a certain point.) Let's start with identifying your key user groups and the main tasks you hope each can do. Feel free to add that information to the design page. --CocoaZen 07:38, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Digging the new logo I like it! -- BillK (talk) 23:10, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks Bill - Leo Can't help Hi, Leo. About your collaboration request -- Sorry, but there are no other active members of my wiki, and the topic of Silicon Valley is to narrow for my interests. Good luck. Maurreen 20:41, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks Maurreen Clickthru Hey, we lost you on IRC, but I fixed the template for you. I created a new template here, Template:Clickthru, with the same code I use on my Central userpage. You can change the size of the image by changing the width & height parameters. The original code is at http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Essjay/Clickthru, and code that lets it work with an external link (instead of an internal link) is at http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Essjay/Clickthru/3. Hope this helps! [[User:Essjay|'Essjay']] (Talk) 18:46, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Journawiki Hi, Leo. Thank you for your addition at Journawiki. Maurreen 18:41, 1 February 2007 (UTC) New Wikia request Hi Leo, I wonder if I could have your opinion on a new request for a Wikia? Apparently it would be very similar to this wiki, but for Ohio. Does it look like a workable request to you? And would you be willing to advise the founder if it goes ahead? Many thanks -- Sannse 11:38, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi Lisa, I'll be glad to look at the Wikia request, and to advise the founder - Leo|Talk 14:40, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oops! Managed to forget to give you the link there ;) The request is at w:c:requests:Infoline. Thanks for the help -- Sannse 15:03, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :::My two cents deposited here. Leo|Talk 16:14, 17 March 2007 (UTC)